ThE Pirate that I fell in Love with
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: I was laying in the usually spot where me and my old friend used to hang out, but i was causght by a pirate none other than Antonio Fernando Carriedo. contains lemon


The Pirate That I fell in Love with (Lemon)

Request for: Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki

I lived in a town called (Town's name), I wore a (f/c) shirt, (f/c) shorts, and I wore a necklace that was given to me by a dear friend of mine, before he left with his family to Spain, and I decided to go to my favorite spot in the open field on top of the hill where a tree stood there. I don't have any parents because they left me when I was ten and I don't have any friends because they think that there is something wrong with me. So I went my way to the hill so I can relax without anyone bothering me.

When I got to the top of the hill, I lie against the tree, and just listen to my surroundings of the birds, the wind, the gunshot, and scream…what gunshots and screams, what in the world was going on, then I could hear people screaming pirates. I was about to get up, until I felt a blade at my neck, then I looked up in facing a pirate that has green eyes and brown hair, also he wore pirate clothing as if he was the captain or something, then he said, "Hola, mi amor, now let me ask is what a beautiful lady such as yourself doing way out here." "I-I-I was just relaxing up her that is until you should, up." I tried to be brave towards this pirate, and then he removed his sword away from my neck giving me the chance to breath, I tried to make my escape, but then he grasped my wrist in pinning against the tree. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but no avail, he just stared at me with those hungry, lust fill green eyes staring at my (e/c) eyes, making me terrified of him.

He then leans towards my ear and then he whispers as he nipped it, "So, mi amor, how would you feel to be mine?" "Wh-what are you talking about? Let me go this instance!" I screamed as I tried to struggle out of his grip, then he pulls me into a kiss. I tried to kick him off, but he was too strong. He then let go of my wrist in pulling me in deepening the kiss, he then licked the bottom of my lips in causing me to gasp, and he took the advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth causing my to moan and shiver at the movement with his tongue. He pulled away, then looked into my half opened (e/c) eyes and said, "Now, can I have a name of mi amor?" "I'm-I'm (Full Name), wh-what about you?" (Name) asked as she shudders at his hands rubbing her sides, then he replies, "(Full Name), that is a beautiful name, mi amor, I am the infamous Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and you'll be screaming my name later, mi amor." Before I could say anything, I felt something hard hit the back of my head then my world went black.

~Time Skip~

I woke up in an unfamiliar place then I remembered that the Captain had found me, then he kissed, and then I blacked out, he must've taken me to his ship while I was unconscious. As I tried to get up, I then notice that my clothes were different instead of my clothes that I was wearing, I was wearing a (f/c) sleeveless dress and I still had my necklace that has a heart shape emblem with his full name written on it. Just then the door opened in revealing a teenager that has auburn hair with a curl on the left side, his eye color is brown, then said, "Yo raganza, the tomato bastard wants-a you in the dining hall, right-a now." "Oh-oh okay, but who are you?" I asked knowing that he had an Italian accent and that Captain had a Spanish accent, then he said, "I'm-a Lovino Vargas and my brother Felicianio Vargas you'll be meeting in a few moments to come and get you, do you understand, raganza." "Y-Yes I do understand." (Name) said a little nervous and just then amother teenager came in that looked like Lovino, but his hair was tan with the curl on the right side and his eyes were closed, how could he see, then he said, "Ciao bella, I'm Feliciano Vargas and I'll take you to see big brother Antonio now." "B-big b-brother? Your big brother?" (Name) said in complete shocked between the two then Feliciano said, "Yep and once you get-a know him, his real nice, and well his not really our brother more like our caretaker, he found us in another village and took care of us ever since." This left me surprised a pirate captain actually has a soft spot for these two, and then I said, "Okay I guess it's worth a shot to get know your brother." This made Feliciano and Lovino happy then Feliciano lead me to where Antonio was at in the dining hall. Feliciano brought me into the dining hall which had a table with candles, wine, and food set out for Antonio and myself then I heard, "Thank you, Feli for bring her down here, I'll take it from here." Antonio said as he walks out of the shoulder and held his hand out towards me.

At first I hesitate in taking his hand then I took a hold of his hand, he then lead me to the table for the both of us, and Feliciano left us alone. Antonio lead me to the table, pulled out the chair our from the right side of the table, he set me down, then pushed in the chair for me, and Antonio took the chair on the left side so it looks like were sitting across from one another. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it into our glasses that were set at the table; just after he was done pouring the wine he set it down, then said, "Now, tell me mi amor, what made you change your mind of your action so far." "M-My actions, I-I guess you mean coming down here to join you, am I correct, Captain." I said and he nodded his head and said, "yes, but call me Antonio when were alone, mi amor." "O-Okay Antonio, but one question what does 'mi amor' mean?" I asked making him chuckle I didn't what I said to make him chuckle at me then he said, "Sorry for laughing, well 'mi amor' means 'my love' and the reason why I was laughing is because you asked the same question before I left with my family back to Spain." "Wh-what are you talking about, Antonio?" I asked then points at the necklace I was wearing then he said turn the necklace around and your question will be answer, mi amor." I did what he said to do and when I turned it around there was a message in scripted on to it saying. 'Together and forever always, (Name). –Antonio' she looked up in seeing the same necklace as hers except with my name in scripted on it and the same message at the back of it , then it hit me like a ton of brick, my dear friend that had to move away to Spain is right in front of me.

Antonio gave me a smirk that was all too familiar to me, he used to do that smirk in knowing I know something he wishes to know, then I said, "Antonio, but it can't be, you left for Spain a long time ago, what happened to you." "Well, mi amor after I left for Spain when I was all grown I have been planning to go and find you, but, plan was changed when Captain Arthur Kirkland came and attacked us and I watched my parents getting killed right in front of me, so I planned to get revenge on him, so I became a pirate, I challenged him, and lost. Then he told me where he was heading next, your home town, and I knew I had to get there first, and did when I saw you at our spot on top of the hill." "So, you came in search of me in order to save me?" (Name) said and Antonio nodded his head and just when he was about to say something, Feliciano comes in with two plates of Italian spaghetti, he sets them down in front of us and said, Ve~ enjoy you-a two." And he left then Antonio said, "Yes, I was and I was lucky that he didn't find if he did. I-I don't know what I would do without you, mi amor." "Hey, all that matters is that you're here with me Antonio." I said and Antonio gave me his smile he always has and then we both started to eat our food.

~Time Skip~

Antonio led me back to his quarters once we were finished eating, he opened his door, then led me into his room, then closed the closed the door, and locked it. I turned around in seeing him coming towards me and I started to walk back away from him in instincts and in not paying attention I fell backwards onto his bed. He then climbed onto the bed and I scooted away from him, but in result I bumped onto the bed rest. Antonio then pinned me on the bed in setting his legs in between mine, so I couldn't escape, he then lean towards me, and then placed his lips on mine in giving me a passionate kiss. I kissed him back, he then deepens the kiss by placing his hand at the back of my head, he licked the bottom of my lips making me gasp, and for Antonio to push his tongue into mine.

Antonio then pulls away from me then said, "Te amo, mi amor (Name)." "I love you too, Antonio." I said to him then he started to attack my neck by sucking and licking at it trying to find my sensitive spot, I then moan very loud when he found the spot, he smirks on my skin then attacked it by sucking and licking a bit harder leaving a bruise mark on my neck. Antonio then took off my dress that Antonio had me to wear, my first instincts were to cover myself up, but Antonio grabbed a hold onto my hand and said, "No need to hide mi amor, your beautiful." Antonio then started to kiss down my neck, down to my collarbone, and down to breast. Antonio then started to suck and lick on one side of my breast while on the other one he started to pinch, twist and grab ahold of it in massaging it. I moaned as he did so and also shiver at his movement, "An-Antonio, p-please stop teasing me…" I said then Antonio pulled away and he said in a lust filled voice, "As you wish, mi amor." He then pulled my panties off, threw them along with the dress to who knows were in the room.

Antonio then placed two of his finger to my mouth and said, "Suck." So I gradually takes his took his two fingers and put them in my mouth coating it with my saliva. Antonio then he starts to take off his clothes that he wore with one as I used one of my hands in helping him out, he tosses his clothes elsewhere, then straddles me again, then he said as he lower himself on top of me, "This may hurt a bit, mi amor, but don't worry I will make you feel pleasurable." He then push in his first finger causing me to hiss in pain, Antonio then kissed my cheeks in trying to relax me, I relaxed a little bit, and he pushed in his second finger in making a scissor motion making me moan a lot louder. Antonio then started to do a thrust motion in finding my sweet spot, than after a few times, "AH ANTONIO!" "Looks like I found it, mi amor." Antonio said as he pulls his fingers out making me to moan in disappointment, then he positioned him at my entrance, and slowly pushes in inch by inch, in trying to get used of how huge he was, then I nodded my head in telling him that I was ready. Antonio then started to thrust inside of me making me moan loud at his movement, then after a few thrust, "AH ANTONIO THERE!" "Yes scream my name, mi amor, let everyone know that you are mine." Antonio said with lust in his voice as he started to thrust faster in making me to call his name like a mantra. Within a few minutes of this, "A-Antonio, I-I'm about to…" "I know mi amor, let's do it together." Antonio said then within a few more thrust from Antonio, he and I screamed at each other's name. Antonio clasped onto the bed next to me, he then wraps his arms around me, in pulling me close to him, then he whispers into my ear before he fell asleep, " Te amo, mi amor." "Te amo, mi amor, Antonio." I said to antoni as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and we both went into a deep sleep as I slept in his arms with my new lover who happens to be a pirate.

THE END


End file.
